UNIT : FILES
by Jerex
Summary: A Unit story featuring a new character Agent Wing 1st chapter UNIT history 2nd chapter Wingers Origin, 3rd chapter Private Wing, 4th and 5th chapter the dalek 2 parter,6th chapter aftermath. abandoned
1. UNIT chronological order

**UNIT : FILES**

UNIT chronological order

Occasionally there arises a man, a being who's power, who's legend, who is so infamous – so legendary that all who came after him were shrouded in obscurity, (We speak of the Time Lords in General and The Doctor in particular) The legendary Doctor man a bold traveller of the 4th dimension and protector of the innocent, many are associated with him but fair few have reached his fame, this is not the story of the Doctor but of another with great potential for greatness (We speak of UNIT in general and Agent Wing in particular).

But first We must start at the beginning – before Wing's birth when UNIT was first created.

1966:- the yeti in the underground first drew the world's attention to the possibility of alien threats when British troops under the command of colonel Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart were deployed against the yeti robots successfully preventing an alien intelligence from gaining a bridgehead on the Earth.

1967:- United Nations conclude emergency meeting and UNIT (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) is formed to deal with alien threats.

- The British branch with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart in charge (promoted from Colonel, French branch and Russian branch.

1969:- UNIT's baptism from fire – the first alien invasion since UNIT was formed.

The Cybermen invasion was countered, their troops successfully repelled by UNIT forces, their invasion fleet destroyed along with the Cyberman mothership

1970:- the Doctor 'John Smith' agrees to become UNIT's scientific advisor, an invaluable aide in saving the world, Liz Shaw an eminent scientist is hired as his assistant

Auton invasion defeated – the Nestine consciousness destroyed

Silurian threat eliminated – Silurian bunkers Sealed

Alien Ambassadors returned to space

The inferno project abandoned

1971:- Jo Grant is assigned as the Doctors assistant

The 2nd Auton invasion is thwarted – the master – public enemy number 1,cover story Terrorist is discovered but escapes

Alien Parasite that feeds on the darkness within your mind used by the Master but is destroyed and the Master escapes

The Master leads an entity to Earth to absorb Earths nutrients and energy but it is tricked and the Master escapes

The Daemon affair of Devils end involving the Master – where the Master is finally apprehended

1972:-

Dalek attack – partial success – the Daleks were invulnerable to our weapons it was only luck that they were blown up and defeated by a time travelling terrorist from the future

Sea Devil affair – the Sea Devils base is destroyed but it allows the master to escape

Time monster afair involving the master – who escapes again

1973:-

The Doctors affair – UNIT HQ is stolen by alien forces and taken beyond the event horizon of a black hole

The green death – firmly remembered as the one with the maggots, situation contained – mutations destroyed and BOSS the out of control super computer is defeated

1974:- a journalist – Sarah-Jane Smith joins the Doctor as his assistant

Time warrior – scientists are taken through time – the Doctor returns the scientists to the present

Dinosaur invasion of London – an attempt to travel through time to the mythical golden age fails – Captain Mike Yates is compromised

Spider affair – UNIT HQ compromised – an alien crystal is stolen – the Doctor is left in a critical condition and "regenerates"

1975:-

Robot – new age group – steal plans to the disintegrator gun and try to destroy the world – plan thwarted – Robot destroyed

1976:-

Zygon gambit/loch ness monster – Zygons plan to turn Earth into their new home world but they are defeated and the loch ness monster remains in loch ness to this very day

Android invasion – an attempt by an alien race to conquer Earth using robot duplicates is defeated

1977:- a 2nd Silurian base is discovered – Silurians and human scientists are isolated and the location is kept secret

1982:- Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart retires and Colonel Crichton takes his place

1990:- Colonel Crichton is killed and Brigadier Winifred Bambera takes over UNIT British branch

1994:-

Dimension affair – nuclear warhead convoy, knights from another dimension, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart returns for one day to aide the Doctor

1996:- Brigadier Bambera stands down as UNIT commander – Colonel Frost is appointed head of UNIT British Branch with Major Levvey as her 2nd in command

Private Wing is allowed to join UNIT

1997:- Australian branch of UNIT is established as is UNIT Japanese branch

Promotion to Lance Corporal Wing

1998:- promotion to Sergeant Wing

1999:- Colonel Frost is promoted to General Frost and assigned as overall head of UNIT mainly based in Geneva – Major Levvey promoted to Colonel and appointed as head of UNIT British branch

2000:- Sergeant Wing (officially) promoted to Brigadeer but (unofficially) is a UNIT Agent and follows the UNIT chain of command – Major Levvey, General Frost

Next time we explore Agent Wings Origins and youth


	2. origin

Origin

The Origin of agent Wing

1977 was the year that a 2nd Silurian base was discovered – a research base was established to monitor the situation and in controlled conditions – awaken the Silurian's, humanity was grudgingly recognised as we had brought them back to life – the base was isolated, its location a closely guarded secret – its inhabitants both Silurian and Human must never make contact with the outside world – barring emergencies.

In 1978 – Agent Wing was born (at an early age I might add – if only to get a cheap laugh out of a cheap joke) a perversion of love - a hybrid half reptile, half mammal – he should not exist – he should never have been born but he did and he had been

His father a Silurian scientist died before wings mother knew she was pregnant in a freak Mykra accident – his mother died during child birth – Wing (named Derak by the Silurian's – it wasn't until later that he took the name Wing) was the first and last of his kind

At first he was trained as a scientist by the Silurian's but although he grasped the concepts and practical aspects of Silurian science – it was never enough Wing yearned for more

By the age of ten and by splicing human and Silurian computers together – wing managed to hack into the internet and UNIT files – he was humbled by all UNIT had done and became determined that his future should be in UNIT

By the age of seventeen he requested to join UNIT and his application was denied – however with Colonel Frost replacing Brigadier Bambera – the request was analysed further and he received 2 months training where he showed an amplitude for the soldier life and in 1996 at the age of eighteen he joined UNIT with the rank of private.

Next time – private Wing


	3. Private Wing

Private Wing

They all dislike me even though I look like them – they don't know I'm not completely human – but they despise me anyway, especially Lieutenant Barker – it doesn't matter that I fight just as hard as the others – they have it in for me but I'll show them.

(Genetic Blending – temperately alters Genetic structure and appearance, a rough analogy would be a temporary tattoo)

Private Wing has conducted himself with distinction during several 'missions' including 2 cases of stolen alien technology, 2 cases of aliens on earth, 1 case of an alien trapped on earth, and even an invasion by alien forces (Ronoids) yet has been turned down for promotion 4 times

Colonel frost exams the reports carefully – she was well aware of the opposition from the UN

Remarkable she thinks as she looks at the file on Private Wing – any other soldier would have been promoted long ago – but then he isn't just any other soldier

A Knock on the door – she looks up from her thoughts – her office is immaculate (a desk a filing cabinet and some chairs, even a potted plant which had been there before Frost had taken control of UNIT and if her suspicions were right before her predecessor Bambera had control of UNIT

Frost smiles at the thought of Bambera watering a plant – she rearranges the files before calling out 'enter'

The door opens and Wing enters – apparently emotionless, to the point and professional he strides to her desk and salutes

Yes she thinks holding him back just because he is only 'remotely human' is a waste of his talents

'Private' she nods 'Please…sit'

He is surprised but retains his rebellious streak – the keen eyes never breaking contact – his dislike of authority (the reports from his superiors told her that much plus his file recorded a history of disobeying orders

'you are wondering what this is about' it was mostly a statement but he answered anyway

"not really" his arrogant offhand answer catching Frost by surprise "a court martial would have been stated instead of a request to see me, and I haven't done anything" at Frost's raised eyebrows and her indication of his file he amends "that would require a Colonel to interrogate me – special assignments could be given to me by a lower rank – I didn't ask to come so I assume it's about promotion or rather the lack of it"

Steeling herself she lets his attitude slide this time 'correct – the UN has opposed your joining UNIT and has similarly opposed your promotion'

"you signed the order to let me into UNIT"

Was that actually respect? 'yes you have me to thank for that – now here' hands him a form 'sign that' dismissively 'you have me to thank for this also Lance Corporal'

Wing realises what this is about and stands – saluting – no sign of rebellion this time – he leaves

Outside Lance Corporal Wing smiles – Promotion at last – okay so I'm not a general yet – it's better than nothing


	4. Lance Corporal Wing part 1

_All reviews and suggestions appreciated_

Lance Corporal Wing

The Dalek Campaign

Winger was part of a UNIT convoy – he was in troop transporters with the other troops – 2 jeeps one behind the convoy the other in front contained the officers, in the middle is an armoured truck – carrying the objective.

They were travelling along a lonely empty stretch of road – flanked by trees and shrubs, with only enough room for single file – it was a standard mission – it should have been simple – but it wasn't.

A muffled explosion was the first sign of trouble –the second was the lead jeep exploding, the armoured car crashes into the burning remains and stops, Troops pour out of the troop transporter – guns at the ready – another explosion occurs as the second jeep explodes – fanning out Sergeant Frasier is in charge as Captain Baker (yeah someone promoted that jerk) is out cold (something series I hope) oh SSSSSSShame.

Shadow troops – there must be at least 50 of them – breaking cover –we are screwed, we are so screwed – ah well now that's over lets get with the defending the objective part – I start firing on them as does the others

(Shadow is a dark organisation, created with the intent of capturing alien technology for their own ends – since their formation a few years ago – presumably by disgruntled British MP's – UNIT and Shadow have clashed several times over alien technology)

Each Shadow soldier was armed with either a machine gun, a bolt gun (alien weapon fires a bolt of energy hence the name), and one even had a quasar cannon – dam our Intel indicated they'd all either been used up or destroyed – that was the weapon that had destroyed the two jeeps (fires a stream of focussed energy and then transmits an energy pulse powerful enough to do some REAL damage) another blast and the side of the transport truck exploded – dam!

The shadow soldiers were moving down the hill firing all the way – we were scatting – finding cover on the other side of the convoy "take Bloody cover" I yelled "fire back you useless bunch of half wits" finally – we are UNIT soldiers after all not Dads bleedin Army "where's the sarg?"

'Dead' declares an unown private who fires over my shoulder

"that means that as the highest ranking soldier I'm in charge typical"

I systematically shoot 3 Shadow soldiers in a row

A female soldier crawls up (using the remains of the transport truck as cover)

"well…"

'Davis sir' announces the previously unown private

"Joey" declares the female soldier

'follow my lead' I then shout 'stay in cover – take them out in your own time'

The sounds of multiple weapon firing – I get one in my sights and fire – taking out another grunt – but no! he gets up again and fires back – armour some of them are wearing armour –I shout the fact to my troops 'aim for the head their wearing armour'

We are forced back past the trees and shrubs – were still taking fire

The Quasar cannon is fired once again – blowing a hole into the armoured truck – another blast widens it a third leaves a massive hole in the side of the truck

Staying back –out of sight we can only hear the screaming – as the captives are released and thank there rescuers

"**EX–TER–MIN–ATTEE!!"**

The sound of laser weapons and the smell of death in the morning it's not very pleasant, more electronic cries of "EXTERMINATE" and screaming is heard as the Shadow soldiers are decimated

A few minutes later it was all over and everything was quiet – I nod and indicate to the surviving soldiers to emerge and cautiously we step back into the battlefield – the dead bodies of UNIT and Shadow troops are all around us – some of the Shadow soldiers have no visible wounds to indicate the cause of death, the wreckage of the vehicles and burning trees are the other sighs of the destruction that has occurred here

'what happened?' asks Davis

"sir…SIR?" calls Joey "what were we protecting? What did this?"

Now as a kid although I got a lot of Silurian science lessons and despite getting the tech and science behind it – I got bored easy and when you have superior Silurian technology and a human computer it's relatively easy to hack into the internet and other computers using hybrid technology – and having checked out the UNIT files I knew of only one creature that could have done this

'Daleks' I reply coldly 'we were transporting bloody Daleks"

Next time 

Lance Corporal Wing part 2 the Dalek conquest

"WE–THE–SUPREME–BEINGS!" a Dalek

'yeah yeah yeah – well then let's see you use an escalator' Winger


	5. Lance Corporal Wing 2Dalek conquests

Lance Corporal Wing 2/Dalek conquests

"Daleks" states Wing "why Daleks?" he asks himself

'sir – the radios fixed – we've got UNIT command'

I take the radio from Joey "Corporal Wing here – I'm the highest ranking survivor – Captain Barker is injured sir – Convoy has been torn apart by Shadow soldiers and the prisoners escaped – yes, why? Where were we transporting them?"

"request back up – a lot of us are dead or injured"

The radio cuts out – back up is on the way but will take an hour to reach us – that means I'm left in charge – great

"okay – okay" I come to a decision "you two are to remain here with Barker and the other injured" point at the two soldiers in question "the rest of you lot grab any weapons that are better than what we have" snap my fingers "see if you can get that Quasar cannon will you"

To myself "lets see what we have here" I move closer to the armoured truck and climb through the hole in its side to find myself face to face with a dalek!

Well the remains of one anyway – its top half had been blown up by the blasts that created the hole in the side of the truck

Another two soldiers had followed me inside the truck which appears to be depressingly absent of weapons, Soldier 1 asks 'is that a Dalek'

"remains of one anyway" I answer distractedly

Of course unown to me Soldier 1 was curious about it and peers into the dalek casing getting closer and closer- and as quick as a flash a tentacle emerges and wraps round his throat pulling him even closer

The scream alerts me I turn to see soldier 2 trying to pull his companion free – I rush to the dalek and fire my F-16 machine gun into the casing – the Dalek screeches inhumanly as the bullets shred it to pieces

Soldier 1 is freed and recoils as far from the Dalek as possible 'what was that thing' cry's soldier 2

"the Dalek creature that" I indicate the casing "is merely a travel machine – the creature inside controls it and wasn't quite dead yet"

I get an idea "and can be very useful – you know if the gun survived" I start checking the casing "ahh yes" I remove the Dalek gun carefully – it was easier than I anticipated

'will that destroy 'em' asks soldier 1

"maybe" was my evasive reply

Soldier 2 suddenly gasps 'it's alive'

All of us turn to the Dalek where a tentacle twitches feebly

I fire the Dalek gun a green ray blasts out blowing up the Dalek casing

"no it isn't" I reply

We leave the truck the other soldiers are ready

"okay" I say with forced jollity "whose up for a dalek hunt? All of you? Good"

Now tracking down a couple of rampaging Daleks is real easy – you know how in a murder case over a millionaires will all you have to do is follow the money – well with Daleks it's similar you just have to follow the bodies

By the time we arrived at the village it was a war zone, most of the inhabitants had been exterminated

A lone dalek appears

'Hu-man-life-forms-de-tec-ted' it grated 'ex-ter-min-ate!' it screeches and fires the soldier next to me glows green and screams – for 1 second you can see an outline of his skeleton before he's thrown to the ground dead

I fire back with the Dalek gun – the Dalek screams inhumanly and explodes, I turn to my soldiers and shrug "exterminate" I declare

We enter the village cautiously a man appears and runs towards us in terror "help! You have to help me I…" he is struck down by a blast of green light fired by a flying Dalek

My soldier's fire upon it but bullets can't stop it – even a blast from the quasar cannon merely damages it, however a blast from my Dalek gun weapon turns it into a falling piece of junk

There is only one left to destroy – but it is holed up in a bungalow and fires at anything that comes near it

'Oy Dalek' I yell

"human soldier of psychic level 2"

'you calling me thick? Space dustbin – cowering in fear in their of us inferior beings? Or perhaps the great pepper pots have exterminated their last victims?'

"Daleks will survive – must survive – we are the supreme beings"

'of course you are and just try using an escalator'

A small – well farely largish explosion alerts me to the fact that the Dalek has blown the wall of the cottage up and secondary shots are fired at me and the surviving UNIT troops – hitting a young private and me – the Dalek moves foreward

"Daleks exist to conquer, to destroy – Daleks conquer and destroy – all humans shall be exterminated!"

I roll over and fire crippling the Dalek which screeches inhumanly in pain

'you missed…mostly – now what do you have to say?'

"dis – troy – – Ann – I – A – L8 – – X – ter – min – 8" it manages to grind out

'yes EXTERMINATE!' I yell and fire a last shot – this time killing the vile creature – and the last Dalek on Earth is destroyed

Next time

Lance corporal Wing 3 aftermath

Wing receives further promotion


	6. Lance Corporal Wing 3: Aftermath

Lance Corporal Wing 3: Aftermath

The infirmaries with a passion I decide – hate medics too, I only took one shot from a Dalek – I'm fine, why don't they realise this and let me go?

Colonel Frost has entered the room or was she always there? I turn my head and roll my tongue, my mouth is dry – I manage to croak out 'get me out of here' I'm embarrassed that it came out so pitiful and pathetic – still it gives better odds of her helping me

She smiles sardonically and right away I realise the great escape I'd been planning was looking less and less likely with her help or without "I have some good news and some bad news" she states

"the good news is that you're been promoted – the bad news is that your stay in the infirmary will be for another 3 days minimum"

I open my mouth to protest

"you're the first man on Earth to survive been hit with a Dalek blast – so suck it up and get well soon…Sergeant Wing" she leaves

Alone again with my misery – still Sergeant Wing that's something – ha – makes it all worthwhile (not)

**Sorry for the short chapter – and the inconsistent updates, but am juggling several incomplete fan fics**

Next Time

Sergeant Wing – Warning the next chapter is not for the arachnophobic it contains spiders!

(will be very difficult to write as **I **suffer from arachnophobia)


End file.
